Piece by Piece, Step by Step
by Itinerarium-Maraununtium
Summary: Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and a Young Nymphadora Tonks are suddenly thrown into the Marauder's era. What happens when they get a chance to change what is to come? Friendship, Love, Angst and Drama. LE/JP HG/SB NT/RL
1. A Note from the Author

**Piece by Piece, Step by Step**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

A Word from the Author.

_Salutation's pupils! Most of you know me from my two other stories: The Lion and the Empath or Watching the Phantom Menace. I've decided to create another story. (Obviously, otherwise you wouldn't be here reading this!) This story is about Hermione, Harry, Draco and a young Tonks, traveling back in time to the Marauder's era. _

_I'd also like to make this story a bit different. Instead of having them getting their by accident, seeking out Dumbledore, him telling them not to change anything, someone fall in love and then leave. I'd like to take a different approach._

_**They are their to change the future.**_

_Their not going to go "We're from the future, bitches!" No…. just no. Hermione being Hermione is going to try and make it remain a secret for as long as possible. I'm looking forward to writing this story._

_Now before you get your granny panties in a twist going "But you have to finish the other stories!" I know I do. The Lion and the Empath is my absolute first priority. Watching the Phantom Menace is my last. I'd like to have The Lion and the Empath done by 2014 along with the sequel if I decided to continue on with it._

_I look forward to the writing process._

_Happy Holidays!_


	2. Proloque

**Piece by Piece, Step by Step**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

Prologue

Nymphadora Tonks was not happy. Well, you wouldn't be happy either if your parents decided to name _you _Nymphadora. Maybe it was because her vibrant pink hair kept changing unintentionally, or maybe it was because Mad-Eye kept telling- scratch that - _yelling _at her, "Constant Vigilance!" Or maybe, just maybe, it was the fact that a certain attractive werewolf was lying to her. She knew Remus was lying to her. He had feelings for her - strong feelings. She didn't buy into that "I'm too old and poor for you." bullshit. If she made Remus happy why did he keep denying it? She loved him and she knew deep down he loved her too.

Tonks was now walking through a Hogwarts corridor. She along with the other Auror's came the second they heard that Death-Eaters were at the school. Bill Weasley, was one of the only seriously injured people on their side. Well, aside from Dumbledore. She wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her coat. She'd always admire the crazy old man. He was a truly fantastic person. He didn't deserve to die, especially by the hand of Severus Snape.

Snape had always hated Tonks during her school days and even now within the Order. 'He was a spy my arse.' She thought bitterly. It seems Dumbledore put his faith into the wrong man. Severus Snape had betrayed them all in the end. 'Poor Harry.' She thought again. She knew the boy had always had a special relationship with Dumbledore.

She had just finished talking (more like yelling) to Remus in the hospital wing. The way that he had denied her had only angered the young Metamorphmagus. As soon as he had said those words for what had seemed the hundredth time, she fled. Something, she didn't know what, was drawing her to the headmaster's office. She couldn't exactly place her finger on what it was. Tonks didn't really care, though. She went anyway.

Tonks stood in front of the stone Gargoyle and had a bittersweet sensation fall over her. She was now 24 and had graduated Hogwarts 7 years ago. It had only seemed like it was yesterday, that she was going up to the Headmaster's office for the first time. She was a Hufflepuff, yes, but with Gryffindor spirit and the knack of getting into trouble. Dumbledore had always been very kind to her. Tonks remembered all the times she would piss off McGonagall. She could still hear her yelling: "Miss Tonks! Go to the Headmasters office at once!" Tonks chuckled. What would Ol' Dumbles' password be?

"Chocolate Frog?" No, too common. "Blood Pops?" No movement. She racked her brain for a moment. "Fizzing Whizbee's." She said proudly. The Gargoyle sprung to life revealing its staircase. With every step that she took Tonks could feel her body shaking. Why would it be shaking? It was just Dumbledore's office. Who was the last person in the office, she wondered. Dumbledore himself? Harry? Snape? Tonks had finally reached the door and with a single push it had opened. She stepped inside and admired the trinkets on his desk. She gently brushed her hands over the brass before stopping at the young Phoenix's stand.

"Hello, Fawkes." She mumbled stroking the bird's head. "He'll miss you."

"It's a bird." A cool drawled from behind Tonks. "It wouldn't understand."

* * *

Draco Malfoy had never meant for this to happen. Hell, he never wanted to become a Death-Eater. Father had made him do it, to restore the family name. If Draco had joined the Dark Lord and the rest of his family, the name 'Malfoy' would be saved. Luscious was in jail and Narcissa was ashamed. His Aunt Bellatrix had told him that if he were to join the Dark Lord he would be treated as a hero. Draco didn't care about being a hero, he didn't want it. The only thing that he wanted was his normal life back. The time before the Dark Lord had risen again. He loved his mother and his father and was willing to do whatever it took to get his life back. Draco had hoped to join the Dark Lord for a short time and it would all be over once Potty, the Weasel and the Mudblood had defeated him. Whatever it took, even though he would never admit it.

The Death-Eater's had fled the castle with joy and glee on their faces. Snape - his Godfather and former Professor - had killed the Barmy Old Codger of a man, Dumbledore. He didn't want Dumbledore to die, the old man had tried to help Draco. He was hesitant to kill him but it was the only he would be accepted as a Death-Eater. Draco hadn't killed Dumbledore, Snape did it. Even though Snape did it, it was still enough for Voldemort. The Dark-Mark on his left forearmed burned. Bellatrix, Dolohav and Snape had tried to convince him to apparate away with them, celebrate at the manor, free his father and cause death and destruction wherever they went. Draco had politley declined saying that he needed to do one last thing before he left Hogwarts. With a roll of their eyes they had left.

He didn't know what it was, what was drawing him to the Old Coot's office. Draco Malfoy had been their many a time's before. Even in the beginning of this school year he was in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was telling him that he could help him, save him fom Voldemort, all he needed to do was stay with Dumbledore and cut off all contact with the Death-Eaters. He couldn't do that. He couldn't let his mother and father end up dead. Draco had rolled his eyes at his suggestion and left his office.

Draco was even a bit happy that nobody from Potty's side was hurt. Well, maybe except for the eldest Weasley. He stood infront of the stone gargoyle and muttered "Fizzing Wizzbee's." The absurd password. He climbed up the stone steps muttering things under his breathe as he went. It was official, Draco Malfoy was losing it. He opened the Headmaster's office and viewed all the odd nickknacks and trinkets that he had kept. The previous Headmaster's portrait's were sound asleep, not aware that a new portrait would be joining them soon. He let out a heavy sigh and kicked a chair. The room was dark, the only light was radiating from a pensive in the corner. Why was he looking at a pensive? Draco wondered. On the other side of the room Draco noticed an extremely dark and shady area. Dark, just like him. He walked over to the wall and stood against it. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the solitude that the room provided for him.

The solitude didn't last very long. The door had opened revealing a young witch with bright pink hair, an odd choker, combat boots and a rather long overcoat. He knew exactly who she was. She was Nymphadora Tonks, a first cousin of his. He had heard his mother and aunt discuss their eldest sister with distaste on their tongues many a time. Andromeda. Andromeda married a muggleborn - Ted Tonks - and had produced a daughter, Nymphadora. She was apparently a metamorphmagus and an Auror. Draco noted that the young woman looked rather sad and defeated. She ran her hand along the many trinkets that Dumbledore had before looking up at his Phoenix, Fawkes. She stroked his head and spoke to him. "Hello, Fawkes. He'll miss you." Draco couldn't help himself from retorting and revealing himself from the shadow's that surrounded him.

"It's a bird. It wouldn't understand."

* * *

Harry Potter had never felt more defeated in his life. Not at the Dursley's, not when Sirus died, not when Cedric died, not when his name was chosen for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, not when Ginny was dating Dean, now. Dumbledore was dead. That seemed to be his new mantra. Dumbledore was dead and it was all his fault. Maybe if he had disarmed Snape or Draco it wouldn't have happened. Snape was a murderer. Dumbledore had trusted Snape and Snape had killed him in the end. He had told Dumbldore countless times about his suspicions of Snape. Dumbldore had always said though, "Harry, dear boy, Snape is a spy for the Order. He is not a traitor. Trust me." 'Yeah, well, I've trusted you Dumbledore and now your dead.' Harry thought bitterly. What was he to do now? He knew he needed to look for Horcruxes. The locket was a fake. Dumbledore died for nothing. Where was he to begin? How long would it take? He couldn't possibly drag Ron and Hermione into it, could he? He was right again, too. Draco Malfoy was a Death-Eater. He was going to kill Dumbledore. Hogwarts would no longer be safe. He couldn't possibly return back the following year. Harry had also found out the source of Tonks' depression. Remus. He was walking out of the hospital wing now. Bill had gotten hurt for him. Harry's stomach clenched at the thought.

Tonks had left the hospital wing not to long ago and Harry was curious to know where she had went. It didn't matter though. Harry knew where he had to be. He walked through the familiar corridor for what felt like it would be, the last time. He remembered freeing Dobby here, going to tell Dumbledore about the Philospher's Stone here, Sirius, Tri-Wizard Tournament, Cedric, Buckbeak, Nearly Headless Nick, Ginny, Quidditch, Wood, Seeker, his dad... Everything always went back to his parents. They were dead too. Voldemort. He needed to be stopped and Harry was willing to do anything that he could to stop him.

This year at Hogwarts had reminded him of a simplier time. Things this year didn't always involve stopping Voldemort, it was a normal teenage year. Their was boy drama, girl drama, Quidditch Drama, it was a normal teenagers year at Hogwarts. Harry began to wonder if the year was, maybe, a bit like his parents were. He began dating the girl of his dreams, Hermione finally felt something for Ron, Ron began dating Lavender... It seemed like it was forever a go not just a month. Harry stopped right infront of the familiar stone gargoyle. Dumbledore's office had always meant something to Harry. Harry and Dumbledore's meeting were always here. Whenever he needed something or needed to talk to _someone,_ he could always find Dumbledore and speak to him. Who would be the next headmaster? Would they dare change Dumbledore's office? Who would be the next brave soul to stand infront of everyone in the Great Hall and welcome those who are new, and those who were returning? Who would stand where he stood and sit where he sat?

Harry remembered the password from before, "Fizzing Whizzbee's." He muttered before descending up into the familiar office. He opened the door and raised his wand. Draco and Tonks where in Dumbledore's office. Draco Bloody Malfoy. How dare he show his face? Especially in Dumbledore's office. It seemed as if Tonks had similiar thoughts. Her wand was raised as well and it was pointed at the Ferrett Boy. He stood their his ever present smirk on his face.

"Evening, Potter." He spat. Harry moved closer into the room and stood next to Tonks.

"Wotcher, Harry." She said.

"Oh look, its a party. How are you my dear, dear, cousin?"

"I've been better." Tonks said malice on her tongue.

"Give me one reason why we shouldn't hand you over to the ministry." Harry growled.

"Because, _Potter_, the Dark Lord already has spies in the ministry. I'd be out faster then you can say Dumbledore." Draco smirked. Harry felt a red hot anger boil up inside of him.

"Alright, how does death sound, yeah?" Tonks questioned raising an eyebrow. Her normally vibrant pink hair was a fiery, flaming, Weasley red.

"You can't kill me." Draco said simply.

"Yeah, why not?" Harry said sharply. "Give me a reason."

"Because it's illegal. You can't kill someone. It's rude. Hand't your mother ever told you that, _Potter._" Harry could've swore he was seeing red. How dare Draco bring up his diseased mother? Had he have no pride? No respect for the dead?

"Tonks is an Auror, she can."

"No Harry, I can't." Tonks said sounding defeated, "He hasn't legally done anything wrong. _I _can get sent to Azkaban for it."

"But he's a Death-Eater! He has the bloody Dark-Mark!" Harry cried indigantly.

"That's not techinically illegal." Draco added with a smirk.

"So you admit it!" Harry cried. Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"It doesn't mean that we can't stun him and feed him to something." Tonks smirked. Draco's smirk faded. "Shall we?"

"Lets."

"What is going on in here?!" A new voice cried.

* * *

Hermione Granger had been crying. Why had she been crying, you may ask? The Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been dead for about 1.2 hours. One hour and 20 minutes. It had been that long, but it still seemed like a life time ago to Hermione. Why did it have to be Dumbledore? He was always such a kind, kind, person. He had allowed Remus to stay in school even though he was a werewolf, helped Hermione take extra classes, held a ceremony for Cedric, got rid of Umbitch, defeated Grindewald and was kind to everybody that he knew, (besides Voldemort). Still, Hermione thought, he had it coming the moment he decided to trust Severus Snape.

Unlike most people Hermione never thought of Snape as 'evil.' She could see that, maybe, he was misunderstood and thats how be became cruel. The things that he did may not have always been right, but he was never really truly evil in her eyes. She gritt her teeth. Maybe, that was her mistake. Snape _was _evil, even if she didn't want to admit it. When Dumbledore had told Hermione that Snape was just a spy for the Order, she had believed him. Of course she believed him! He was Dumbledore for Merlin's sake! When Snape showed balant favoritism and was always critiquing, well, _everyone_, she still had believed Dumbledore. Now look where he is. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. And where was Snape? Probably celebrating off with his Death-Eater friends. She couldn't believe it. No, she refused to believe it. But she had.

Snape had shown both Voldemort and Dumbledore his loyalty. He was a spy for both. But, their came a time when he would have to show his true colors. And he did. Hermione was furious, but nobody would have to be as angry as Harry. Oh, Harry. He had tried to tell them all that Draco was a Death-Eater but Ron and her had refused to believe it. Oh, how blind they both were. She was walking down a familiar corridor now, just leaving the hospital wing. Oh, poor Bill Weasley had been scratched by a werewolf. After Tonks had confronted Professor Lupin, she had left. Soon Harry left too and then Lupin. Hermione was left alone with the Weasley's. She felt a bit alone and odd interupting their greiving of the Eldest. She brushed off her muggle jeans, stood up and left. She didn't know what it was, but _something _was pulling her to Dumbledore's office. It was odd. She never really went into Dumbledore's office before. Sure, Hermione was a prefect but she never really like getting into trouble like her friends. She usually felt more comfortable going to Professor McGonagall. How would she take it? Her and Dumbledore must've been close. McGonagall was Deputy Headmistress, afterall. She should be taking over Hogwarts, but would the minister let her? he stopped infront of the stone Gargoyle. As a prefect she knew all of the passwords. "Fizzing Whizzbee's." She climbed up the steps the only noise being her trainers. As she got closer to the Headmaster's door she heard familiar voices.

"So you admit it!" She heard Harry cry from the inside. What was he doing in there?

"It doesn't mean that we can't stun him and feed him to something." Tonks said. Why where Tonks and Harry in Dumbledore's office? And who where they talking too?

"Lets." Harry said. She shook her head, took out her wand and opened the door. What Hermone saw infront of her almost made her take two steps backwards.

_Almost._

"What is going on in here?!" she cried, looking from Tonks and Harry to Draco. Harry and Tonks were both standing infront of Dumbledore's desk with their wands pointed at Draco Malfoy. Draco was merely a few steps infront of them.

"Hermione, we're going to stun Draco." Tonks said like it was obvious.

"You can't!" she cried out. "Why not hand him over to the ministry?"

"Because, _Granger_, The Dark Lord has spies within the ministry. I'd be out faster then they'd snap your wand." Draco said.

"Snap my wand?" Hermione repeated.

"Why the bloody hell would they snap Hermione's wand?" Harry asked the pale boy.

"Because, she's not really a witch."

"Of course she's a witch!" Tonks cried in outrage. "She's a better wizard then you'll ever be, Malfoy!"

"No she's a mudb-"

"That is quite enough." A calm familiar voice said. Hermione looked up as her eyes began to water. Dumbledore. He was alive! How was it possible? How was the greatest wizard of their time, standing infront of them, when he had died only an hour ago.

"Dumbledore." Harry whispered in awe. "Your alive!"

"No fucking way." Draco said his eyes wide.

"No my dear boy, I am not." Dumbledore said, the familiar twinkle was lost within his blue eyes. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk peering over the four of them with his half moon spectacles.

"Phew." Draco said running a hand along his forehead in relief. Tonks lowered he wand and stared directly at her former headmaster.

"How is this possible? What are you - who are you?" She questioned.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore and you are Nymphadora Tonks." He said calmly. "I'm only here for a limited amount of time, I'm afraid."

"But why are you here? Speaking to us?" Hermione questioned.

"Because I have a mission for the four of you."

"The four of us?" Draco cried out in disgust. "I think you're mistaken, _headmaster_. Incase you've forgotten I've been planning your death for months now. I hate you. Hate all of you! Why would _you, _give _me_, a mission?!" The pale boy sneered.

"Because Mr. Malfoy, this is not what you've wanted. I know that you've never wanted any of this. Your just protecting your family, something, that is very admirable about you, Draco." Dumbledore said kindly. "You would make a better Gryffindor then anyone else in this room."

"Your pathetic." Draco hissed his own eyes beginning to water. "You don't understand! You wouldn't! You don't know the things that I have done!"

"I believe I do, Mr. Malfoy."

"What is this 'mission', Professor?" Tonks questioned her voice beginning to waver.

"I'd like to send the four of you back to 1977."

"Back to my parent's time?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, Harry, to your parents time. I'd like you to change the future, make it brighter and better. Stop Voldemort before the prophecy was made. Save those who have died."

"Do we reveal ourself's?" Hermione questioned.

"Only if absolutley necessary."

"Who say's I'm going to go?" Draco sneered.

"Would you like your whole family in Azkaban?" Tonks snapped to the boy.

"No." He mumbled.

"Excellent." Dumbledore said clapping his hands togather. "Good luck and off you trot! Once you get their I suggest you see me immediantly. Farewell."

"What? You can't send us now! What about Ron-" But Harry never got to finish his statement. A bright light erupted and swallowed the four of them.


	3. The Arrival

**Step by Step, Piece by Piece**

_Disclaimer: Sirius Black, Lily Evans, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and everyone else, belong to J.K Rowling. Not Me._

Chapter 1: The Arrival

Maybe it was the nauseous feeling of apparation, or maybe it wasn't, but whatever it was, it hurt like a bitch. Tonks thought as she, Malfoy, Harry and Hermione were thrown into a familiar stone passageway. "Bloody Dumbledore." Draco muttered. Draco was at the bottom of the pile that they had made. Harry was next, than Tonks, while Hermione was on top. "Oof! Watch it Granger!"

"Sorry." Hermione muttered.

"Yeah, well, I'd be even better if you stood up, Hermione." Harry retorted. His stomach hurt, his head ached and he couldn't see because his glasses were askew.

"Sorry." She said again, standing up. Tonks soon followed the young witches example. The moment she was upright, she gasped.

"What - what is it?" Harry questioned hearing his friends gasp.

"I'm... I'm... bloody hell! I'm seventeen again!" Tonks gasped. Draco scoffed.

"Right and I'm Minister of Magic."

"Merlin, help us all." Hermione muttered.

"Sorry Tonks, but you don't look much different." Harry said sheepishly. Tonks rolled her eyes.

"Of course I don't! It's apart of being a metamorphmagus." Tonks replied. "You lot wouldn't notice it."

"I'm a bit offended."

"Shut up ferret!"

"Don't tell me what to do, mudblood!" Draco sneered. As soon as he had sneered that dreadful word to Hermione, Tonks had whipped her wand out and had pointed it at the young Malfoy.

"That is enough of the bloody word. It's awful, foul, and disgusting. A bit like you I suppose." She said distastfully.

"I don't understand why Dumbledore made _him_, come with us." Harry said striaghtening his glasses.

"I'm once again, offended. Does no one care about _my _feelings?" Draco snapped. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly. Dumbledore_ clearly_ made Malfoy come with us in hopes to change him. You heard what he had said, Malfoy didn't want the life he was living. Quite honestly, the lives we all had weren't too hot, either. We're here to change the future. Make it better. I suppose we all have a quality that makes us fit." Hermione said. Draco rolled his eyes in disgust.

"_Clearly_, Granger." He spat, ignoring the fact that the bright witch could understand him, spot on

"Well I suppose if you think about it, we all make up the four houses in Hogwarts." Tonks said.

"What d'you mean?" Harry asked.

"You're the brave Gryffindor, I'm the loyal Hufflepuff, Malfoy's the stupid Slytherin and no offense to you Hermione, your our Ravenclaw." Tonks said.

"I suppose we should go find Dumbledore." Hermione said. "Where are we?" She said looking around the corridor.

"Hogwarts, I s'pose." Harry said. "And what d'you reckon, that was, back in Dumbledore's office?"

"A spirit maybe?"

"Really, Granger. A spirit? Merlin, is that the best you could come up with?!" Draco said throwing his head back with laughter.

"Oh and I bet you could guess better, _Malfoy_?" She shrieked.

"Yes. Actually, Granger, I think I can."

"Alright then. What's your suggestion."

"I don't have one." The pale boy said simply.

"What do you mean, 'I don't have one!'" The young witch snapped.

"Not everything needs an answer, Granger."

"Yes it does!"

"No, it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!"

"No, it doesn't!"

"Yes it does!"

"No, it doesn't!"

"Yes it do-"

"Enough!" Tonks bellowed. Her bright pink hair was once again turning red. It seemed to do that a lot in the presence of Malfoy, she mused. "Hermione, I hate to admit it, but I agree with the ferret-"

"HA!"

"- but that doesn't mean he couldn't be more pleasant about it." She finished.

"Malfoy." Harry muttered his eyes widening. "I thought you had the dark mark."

"I do have the dark mark, _Potter_." Draco drawled before smirking. "Jealous?"

"More like disgusted. But, its gone."

"What the bloody hell are you on about?!" Draco snarled.

"Look, if you don't believe me." Harry said. He was right though. On the spot where Draco's sleeve had rolled up from the traveling, the mark that was residing there less than 10 minutes ago, was gone.

"The hell..." Draco muttered furrowing his brow.

"I reckon Dumbledore did it. To protect you." Tonks said.

"Yes... that would make sense. I suppose that you might not be to popular here with that." Hermione mused.

"No, but if I still had it, I'd be treated like a God in Slytherin."

"That's not entirely true. If some of the students are already death-eaters they would get suspicious. They wouldn't know who you were." Hermione said. "And who's to say you'll be in Slytherin again, hmm? Remember what Dumbledore said, you would be a better Gryffindor than all of us here."

"Like I've ever listened to that Barmly 'Ol Codger." Malfoy scoffed. Harry's normally calm and green eyes turned a darker shade. He whipped out his wand and pointed it at the young Malfoy.

"What is this? The hundredth time a wands been pointed at me _today! _Might want to call Weasel, Potty, we could have a party. Let's call it, hurt Draco's feelings and point our wands at him day!"

"Never, ever, insult Dumbledore around me again!" He snarled ignoring Draco's remark.

"Don't point that thing at me, _Potter_!"

"Take it back!"

"Don't point me!"

"Take it back!"

"No!"

"TAKE IT BACK!"

"NO!"

"THATS ENOUGH! Your both bloody ridiculous. I'm not going to keep playing peacekeeper here! Let's just go find Dumbledore." Tonks snapped once again.

"I agree." Hermione said haughtily. She stood up straight. Draco rolled his eyes (again) and began mocking Hermione.

"Shove off, Malfoy." Harry sneered to Draco.

"Make me, _Potter_."

"This is going to be a _long _trip." Tonks muttered as the group proceded down the corridor.

* * *

"The password has got to be, Lemon Drops!" Hermione argued.

"Granger, that's our bloody time. Not this time! It's fizzing whizzbee's." Draco drawled.

"Malfoy, that _is _our time." Tonks pointed out, "Harry, you were close to Dumbledore. What d'you suppose the password is?"

"Erm, chocolate frog?" Harry said meekly. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, Potter, is that the best guess that you have? That has to be the most common wizarding sweet, ever." He said rolling his pale grey eyes. As Draco's back was turned during his rant, he had failed to notice the moving staircase behind him.

"Really? Is it?" Harry said in 'shock'. "I s'pose that's why the gargoyle moved, yeah?"

"Whatever, _Potter_." Draco muttered.

"Come on you lot." Tonks said rolling her eyes at the boys behavior. "How the bloody hell I'm supposed to deal with you is beyond me."

"Nobody asked your opinion, _Nymphadora." _The young Malfoy drawled.

"That's it!" Tonks said, her hair was once again changing. She whipped her wand out and was going to point it at the Malfoy, before Hermione had stopped her

"Stop - stop - stop it!" The young witch yelled pushing Tonks' wand down. "We have absolutely no time for dueling! Especially, over such _silly _matters! Malfoy get over yourself and Tonks enough with the wand!"

"Hermione's right. We're never going to get anything done with you two constantly going at it." Harry frowned.

"Tell me, Potter, what does the mirror say after seeing you practice your speeches for so long." Malfoy drawled.

"Not everyone has talking Mirrors, Malfoy."

"What? Can't afford one, Potter."

"Honestly, Malfoy. Your so bloody stupid." Tonks said rolling her, now green, eyes. "Listen to me very slowly. The Potter's, The Peverells, The Guants, The Black's and the Malfoy's are all very wealthy. The Peverell line had died out, along with the Gaunts. That leaves the Black money, the Malfoy money and the Potter money. Harry is the last Potter, therefore he gets the fortune. Sirius died, leaving Harry the Black family fortune. Harry is now in control of the Black's _and _the Potter's, who which, by the way, have more money then the Malfoy's. Harry's probably the richest wizard alive." Ignoring everyone's shocked expression's, the former Auror rolled her eyes, again. "Honestly. I was an Auror."

"Wow." Harry breathed, his emerald eyes wide. "I didn't know I had that much money!" Getting over his shock, Draco butted in.

"Had the money. Now that we're stuck here, you won't see a knut of it."

"Neither will you." Hermione pointed out. "You won't see any of that Malfoy money ever again.

"Nobody asked for your opinion, you filthy little mudblo- AHHH!"

"I told you never to call her that again!" Tonks snarled putting her wand away. Draco Malfoy was now covered in boils, burning and stinging all over his body.

"Release it!" He howled.

"After you've apologized to Hermione!"

"What makes you think I'll, ever, do that."

"Because I can permanently cut off the Malfoy family line, single handedly." Tonks hissed.

"Alright, that's it! Your both bloody ridiculous! Dumbledore is upstairs, we're in the past and all you two care about is fighting with each other!" Hermione hissed, before muttering the counter curse.

"To be fair, Hermione, you and Harry have also fought with Malfoy." Tonks pointed out.

"Yes, but none of it has involved hexing,"

"Sadly." Harry muttered. Hermione shot him a sharp look.

"Let's just get this over with," Tonks muttered.

"Come on, then." Harry said. "Coming, Malfoy?" He asked shooting a look at the blonde haired boy, who now was, breathing heavily.

"Of course," He sneered.

* * *

The odd group marched up the stairs before looking intently at the headmasters office.

"Are we just going to stand here? Again?" Draco sneered.

"No - no - of course not!" Hermione said a bit flustered. She took a deep breathe, before knocking twice at the headmaster's door.

"Enter," A calm voice said from the other side. Tonks smiled a bit encouragingly at the young girl, Hermione pushed open the door with what little strength she had.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore. Sir." Hermione said, adding the 'sir' for good measure.

"No need to call him 'sir', Granger." Malfoy hissed.

"Shut it, Mal-"

"Oh please, excuse them. Tonks said, cutting off the messy haired boy. "They tend to bicker a bit." Dumbledore's bright blue eyes, sparkled, from behind his half moon spectacles.

"I see." The headmaster said calmy. "May I ask, to what your names are?"

"You see, sir, we don't know if we can tell you that." Hermione said ringing her hands nervously.

"Then why are you here?" Dumbledore said, not unkindly.

"Erm-"

"Perhaps, correct me if I'm wrong, that letter sticking out of your pocket might tell me." Dumbledore said pointing to Draco's pocket, which indeed, had a letter sticking out of it.

"The hell-"

"Of course!" Tonks said brightly. "You heard the man, hand it over." She said nudging the young Malfoy.

"This is ridiculous." Draco muttered taking the letter out of his cloak. "How the hell did the old coot, get it in my robe?" He shook his head again before handing it to Dumbledore. Dumbledore took the letter, his eyes, still sparkling, opened the envelope and stared at the contents inside.

"Oh dear, yes, yes, I see now." He said clasping his hands together. "Ah, forgive me. I'm being terribly rude. Please, sit." As he said that, 4 chairs, moved behind the group.

"What did the letter say?" Harry asked eagerly, taking a seat.

"Mr. Potter - if I'm correct. Alas, I've wondered when I would get you, my dear boy."

"But, sir, I wouldn't be born yet." Harry pointed out.

"Smart one, he is." Draco snorted. Tonks elbowed him in the ribs, again. Dumbledore's bright blue eyes twinkled.

"Of course, Mr. Potter. But I believe Miss Evans and Mr. Potter - your parents - would be together right from the beginning."

"Albus Dumbledore, matchmaker." Tonks grinned. "That's a new one."

"So, what _did _the letter say? Who did it come from? Is that how you know Harry's name?" Hermione asked leaning forward in anticipation.

"Don't wet yourself, Granger."

"Sod off, Malfoy."

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger. That means you must be Nymphadora Tonks." Dumbledore said. Tonks gritt her teeth. "The letter, Miss Granger, was from my future self. The letter explained your - ah - predicament. It also explained your names, your _original _ages and that you came here to fix the future. Also, that you know how to defeat Tom."

"Who?" Draco asked.

"Oh look, Malfoy doesn't know something." Hermione teased.

"To be fair, neither do I." Tonks frowned.

"Tom is Tom Riddle. Tom Riddle is Voldemort." Harry said.

"Intresting." Tonks muttered as Draco remained silent. "So you know I'm not really 17?" Tonks asked.

"Yes,"

"The sorting ceremony is to begin soon. Alas, you'll just have to tell me about Tom another time. For now, we'll just go over some basic things to get you settled. I'm not a prejudiced person, you must understand that, but, you cannot be either a muggleborn or a pureblood. Being a muggleborn is to dangerous now and being a pureblood would require to much backround information. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter and Miss Tonks, if I'm correct your all descendants from famous blood lines."

"Obviously." Draco said rolling his pale eyes.

"Yeah, I s'pose." Harry said.

"Yup. Mother is Andromeda Black, father is Ted Tonks, muggleborn." Tonks said proudly.

"Wonderful, wonderful. We simply cannot use that, though. Mr. Malfoy, from now on you are Draco De Lune, half-blood." Dumbledore said. Draco make a disgusted noise in the back of his throat.

"Not a pureblood!? I already knew you were mad but this is bloody ridiculous!" Draco said. Dumbledore looked at him sharply.

"Mr. De Lune, I suggest you not be so prejudiced here. This is for your safety."

"I don't need any _bloody _safety! I don't even want to be here! You made me come here for some ridiculous mission! Now that I think about it, why is Nymphadora here? Why not call in the Golden Trio! Just because their so _fucking _perfect!" The young Malfoy sneered. "By the way, It's Malfoy. Not De Lune."

"Draco, I can assure you, my future self had his reasons. Now Mr. Potter, you will be Harry Williams, half-blood. Miss Tonks will be your sister. Instead of forcing her to use a name that she loaths, she shall be Tonks Williams. You may not worry about being related based upon looks, due to her metamorphmagus abilities. Miss Granger, your name shall not change. You will continue to be Hermione Granger. You can decide whether or not you want to be a muggleborn or not.

"Choose wisely, Granger." Draco said sarcastically.

"I'd like to continue being a muggleborn, sir."

"Of course. Mr. De Lune, Mr. Williams, Miss Williams, your parents were both muggleborn."

"Alright," Tonks said. "How about that? Brother and sister."

"Guess so," Harry chuckled.

"My, my, we should be going down to the feast. But before we head down I must tell you all something of grave importance." Dumbledore said, his voice now held a threatening and serious, quality. "You must not fail. As you may know their is now, no going back. You may never return home. Even if you possibly could the consequences would be too severe, seeing that you have already changed the timeline. If you were to fail the future may possibly be even worse." The headmaster now stood, the sparkle back in his eyes, he continued, in a more pleasant tone. "Now, the sorting awaits."


	4. The Sorting

**Piece by Piece, Step by Step**

_Disclaimer: I do not anything. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling aside from a few characters and the plot._

Chapter 3: The Sorting

Together, the group and Dumbledore made their way down towards the entrance hall. The students had all arrived to Hogwarts and were inside, desperately waiting their meal. Dumbledore had went inside the hall, to watch the sorting of the first years. Tonks, Harry, Hermione and Draco were waiting outside the entrance hall, Draco, was slumped against the wall, complaining. "I'm starving. Dumbledore better moved his arse!" He whined. Hermione, stood up straight, marched over to Draco and promptly smacked the back of his head.

"Do _not_ speak of Professor Dumbledore like that! He's the greatest wizard of our time!"

"He died." The paled boy pointed out simply.

"I wonder why?" Tonks said sarcasm dripping from her mouth.

"You better not screw this up, Malfoy. Stick with the story. I could care less about your precious pureblood line." Harry said bitterly. He had no patience for the young Malfoy.

"Whatever, Williams." Draco smirked.

"Shh!" Hermione hissed, pressing her ear up against the large door. "I'm trying to hear, Dumbledore!"

"Relax, Hermione." Tonks said smiling.

"I'm afraid to announce that the Head Boy and Girl's dormitory, is - ah - unavailable, this year." Dumbledore said, from inside of the hall. A distinct, "WHAT?!" Could be heard from the inside. "Only due to mysterious circumstances."

"What d'you suppose happened the Head's Dorm?" Harry grinned.

"Your father, most likely." Hermione said rolling her eyes. She had heard plenty of Marauder stories before.

"I'd also like to announce some new transfer students! They both vary from Beauxbatons Academy and Durmstrang."

"Here we go." Tonks said, nervously.

"No going back, now." Harry added.

"I can't wait!" Hermione beamed. "But we _must_ be cautious."

"Merlin, help me." Draco muttered.

"I'd like to begin with Mr. Draco De Lune, from Beauxbatons academy!"

"Beauxbatons?!" Draco said in disgust.

"You look French." Tonks shrugged. Draco rolled his pale grey eyes before walking into the hall.

* * *

If you were to ask Draco Malfoy, or De Lune, at this very moment if he was nervous, he would thoroughly deny it. Draco De Lune would be lying to you though, a skill he was rather proud of. Although, he was, in fact, terrified. As hundreds of students looked at him with either, lust, disgust, fear or awe he simply sneered at them. Draco had even heard of a Hufflepuff muttering, "Look's like Hogwarts just got one more, stinking, Slytherin." Draco simply stood up straighter and continued to walk to the Sorting Hat. He would go along with this little plot only because of his curiosity. Nothing more, nothing less. He would not in any way, shape or form, help Potty, the Metamorphmagus and the Mudblood. Draco would simply laugh when they would mess up or smirk if they had succeeded. He couldn't afford anything this time around though. He was playing a dangerous game and he knew it.

When McGonagall had said, "Draco De Lune." he had felt nothing more then disgust. His proud and pure Malfoy name should've been announced. Not a muggle name called, "De Lune." But that was what his life was now, he had understood perfectly what the old crackpot had said. Growing up in Malfoy Manor, with all of the books about Time Travel, meant he had learned _something_. Just by landing in that hallway, they had already disrupted the Time Line. He may not be a 'pureblood' this time or a Malfoy, but that didn't mean he wouldn't continue to be the Prince of Slytherin. Draco had reached the stool, at last. He expected the hat to not ruin his hair, barely touch his head before shouting "SLYTHERIN!" once more.

But it didn't.

The hat this time was placed on his head fully. _"Hmmm, difficult, difficult. I see a Time Traveler."_

**"No freakin' way."** Draco thought sarcastically.

_"Most definitely **not **a Hufflepuff. You have **some** loyalty in you. I suppose it will grow on your mission."_

**"It will most certainly NOT!"**

_"Fighting with a hat? Classy, Mr. Malfoy. Not a Ravenclaw either. Of course you still have that Slytherin cunningness and the sarcasm. But I don't think that will do this time around."_

**"What?! Listen here you damn hat-"**

_"You should have listened to Professor Dumbledore."_

**"Don't you dare!'**

_"Too late."_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

What would my father say about this?!

* * *

Hermione brushed off her muggle jeans, again. She had noticed with a hint of amusement of what they where all wearing. Harry and herself were wearing jeans, trainers and sweatshirts, Tonks had her signature look and Draco was wearing his black suit. Draco had already swaggered into the Great Hall and now Hermione was pacing in nervousness.

"Relax, relax." She muttered to herself.

"Nervous, Hermione?" Tonks grinned. The older/younger witch was completely relaxed and even a bit amused.

"Me? Of course not!" Hermione lied, her force going up an octave.

"Sure,"

"G'Luck, Hermione." Harry said.

"Thanks." Hermione said, wringing her hands, "You too."

"Next, Miss Hermione Granger from Durmstrang!" Dumbledore's voice said, booming throughout the walls.

"Durmstrang?" Hermione shrieked. Harry shrugged his shoulders before giving her a light push.

* * *

Hermione Granger did not even attempt to hide her nervousness. She was almost positive that the entire Great Hall could sense it on her. Unlike, Draco she did not swagger down the rows of tables, she simply walked. It was so different this time, than last time, Hermione mused. The last time she did this, she had her bushy hair and big teeth. The rest of the first years where in the front of the room, nervous and mumbling nonsense about trolls. Even then Hermione knew it wasn't true. When her name was called by Professor McGonagall the first time, she eagerly shoved the hat onto her 11 year old head, but not this time. This time around, McGonagall was bit younger, just as strict, though. Almost sluggishly, Hermione had reached the hat. Gently and slowly she sat on the stool and awaited her fate.

_"Ah, yes, yes, yes, I see. Another Time Traveler..."_

**"Yes,"**

_"Where to put you... You have loyalty, a lot of it. Your also very cunning, but not a Slytherin. Smart enough to be a Ravenclaw, too..."_

**"You wanted me to be a Ravenclaw the first time around."**

_"But I didn't, did I?"_

**"I suppose, so."**

_"Loyalty, Bravery and Brains. Very nice qualities. You will do well on your mission."_

**"What?! How do you know about the mission? What exactly is it? Your a hat! I don't understand!"**

"GRYFFINDOR!"

What _was _that?

* * *

"I s'pose we're next," Harry said weakly to Tonks.

"Yup." She said unhelpfully.

"Are you sure, your not nervous?" Harry asked wiping his sweaty palm on his trousers.

"I wonder where Hermione and Malfoy have been sorted." Tonks mused ignoring Harry's question.

"I dunno, Slytherin and Ravenclaw, maybe?"

"Nahh, I don't think so."

"Then where?"

"I dunno."

"Where do you think we'll be sorted?"

"Wherever the sorting hat say's we will."

"Your really not helping,"

"Eh,"

"Harry Williams from Durmstrang Academy!"

* * *

Harry couldn't even tell you how he was feeling at that moment time. He mostly felt numb. This was it. It was his fresh start. Maybe Malfoy, Tonks and Hermione saw it as a punishment, but he didn't. Of course he enjoyed certain aspects of his old life. He was Qudditch Captain, dating Ginny (finally) he had the two best mates a person could ask for, but at what price? Voldemort had risen again, he had no family. His parents where dead, Sirius was dead, and now Harry Potter was dead. Harry Williams had been born. He was extremely grateful to meet his mother and father. Who else would he see here? Remus? Snape? Harry knew that he still had to destroy the Horcruxes and defeat Voldemort before the damn prophecy. But he was so very lost.

As he walked down the rows of students he began to unconsciously smile. He was free! People wouldn't look at him as The-Boy-With-Many-Self-Explanatory-titles. He was _finally _Harry. Just Harry. Would the Sorting Hat want to put him in Slytherin again? What about Hufflepuff? He wasn't smart enough to be a Ravenclaw. Where had Draco been sorted, Slytherin? What about Hermione? Ravenclaw. "Oi James, he look's like you!" He heard someone shout. He broke out of his thoughts and glanced over to source. He couldn't see it. He knew very well who it was though, his dad and Sirius. Harry's stomach fluttered. His dad.

He had reached the stool, McGonagall's lips still into a thin line, probably seeing the resemblance herself, no doubt thinking that _he_ was a troublemaker. He couldn't deny it though. Trouble found him. The hat fully placed itself on his head.

_"I've expected you, Mr. Potter."_

**"Funny, Dumbledore said the same thing."**

_"Hmm Mmmmm. Yes, ah, yes, yes, yes, yes. Plenty of Courage, You have a cunning mind as well, not a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff though. You are loyal enough, though. But where to put you?"_

Unlike last time Harry did not demand to not be put into Slytherin. He would let the hat fully decide this time.

_"This was easier then your friends. Good Luck, Mr. Potter."_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Wait - is that, Malfoy?!

* * *

Tonks was calm on the outside, but a fiery mess on the inside. What was she to do? How would she react? Was she still a Hufflepuff through and through? Had she changed? Remus was in there, along with Sirius, Aunt Narcissa and Merlin knows who else. How did Malfoy, Hermione and Harry manage? Would age still stand in the way of her and Remus? She hoped not. What if she tripped over her own two feet in front of everyone in the hall?! Bloody hell, this was harder then she originally thought it would be.

"And Finally, I applaud you all to give a warm welcome to Miss Tonks Williams from Durmstrang academy! And before you all get even more curious, a terrible trait I'm afraid, she is the sister of Mr. Harry Williams."

Tonks inhaled and exhaled deeply, brushed off the imaginary dust from her overcoat, made sure her hair was bubblegum pink and walked through the large Great Hall doors. As she walked she heard the whispers break out immediately from her future piers. Of course they would whisper about her, her odd attire, her abnormally bright hair and the fact that she was one of many transfer students.

"Look at her hair!"

"Gross, another transfer,"

"Bloody hell!"

"Odd little thing isn't she?"

"A pretty bird!"

"Durmstrang!?"

"Who dresses like _that_!"

"She doesn't look like her brother at all!"

"Your right!"

"She is fit!"

"Wow!"

She rolled her eyes, but the bright red flush was still visible on her cheeks. Without her control her bright pink hair quickly changed into red due to her obvious embarrassment. She was surprised that she hadn't tripped yet. As soon as her hair had changed its color the whispers got even louder.

"She's a Metamorphmagus!"

"Wow!"

"How do you suppose she is one, but her brother isn't?"

"That's hot!"

"Their supposed to be extremely rare!"

"No, my cousin Dora is one!"

"I thought they were extinct!"

The last two comments bothered Nymphadora. She knew who the first of the two was from, Sirius. The second one was just plan offensive. She was not some sort of... of... _breed. _She was a regular witch. Tonks had finally reached the sorting hat. She planned on looking for Malfoy, Harry and Hermione inside the hall, but her embarrassment at forced her to look nowhere but forward. Professor McGonagall was looking at Tonks with nothing but kindness. She internally snorted, that was a first. She sat on the hard stool and the hat was placed on her head.

_"You've changed, Nymphadora Tonks."_

**"It's Tonks. Well now, Tonks Williams."**

_"You'll always be both from now on."_

**"Of course," **She mentally rolled her eyes. **"And how the bloody hell have I changed?!"**

_"Your no longer an ignorant Hufflepuff."_

**"Then what am I?!"**

"GRYFFINDOR!"

What an unexpected plot twist this is.

* * *

**A/N Phew! Sorry for the long wait! This took me forever to type because I got a bit of a block on Tonks' part. Harry, Draco and Hermione's have been done for months. So, anyways, THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! I love you all and I really hope this story goes somewhere(:**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Until Next Time...**


	5. Seventh Year Blues

**Piece by Piece, Step by Step**

_Disclaimer: I am not in any way, shape or form, J.K Rowing_

Chapter 4: Seventh Year Blues

Lily Evans knew what she expected from her seventh and final year at Hogwarts, nothing more, nothing less. She expected that she would have her shiny Head Girls Badge, pinned upon her robes. Remus Lupin, her ideal Head Boy, and she would keep their private common room clean from James Potter and Sirius Black's ridiculous antics. Give them detention and deduct house points for their absurd behavior. Make them regret tormenting her and asking her out for years, make them suffer as she had. But of course, when do things ever go as planned.

Lily knew that the day had taken a turn for the worse when she woke up late. Of course it wasn't _her _fault that she woke up late, no not at all; it was the damn alarm clocks fault. She quickly changed into her robes, grabbed her trunk and some toast, ignored Petunia's insults (nothing new there), and proceeded out into her parents car where they were waiting patiently.

"Lily relax dear, you'll choke!" Her mother chastised from the passenger's seat.

"Sorry mum, but I'm late! I can't miss the train! I am Head Girl. Need to set a good example and all that."

"You're not late." Her father chuckled from the front.

"Yes, I am. My clock read 7:25 I have to be there at, at _least_ 7:45 and you know how long it takes us to reach Kings Cross." Lily frowned.

"No, I changed the time on your alarm clock." Mr. Evans laughed.

"You did not!"

"I did,"

"Why!? I nearly choked on my toast and fell down the stairs this morning!"

"Lily you know why. If your father hadn't done it there would have been no chance of you getting up. We know you dear, you love sleeping." Her mother said smiling fondly.

"Well, what time is it now?" Lily asked feeling a bit relieved and offended.

"7:20."

"Thank Merlin."

"You and your odd phrases." Mr. Evans said laughing softly to himself. "Ah, here we are King's Cross."

Lily pulled her trunk out of her parent's car and proceeded onto platform 9, her parents close behind her. "This is it," Lily said tears stinging her emerald eyes. "My last year,"

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart." Mrs. Evans said holding her daughter in a tight hug. "You've always made us so incredibly proud."

"Thanks," Lily mumbled sniffling before eloping her father into a hug. "I'll miss you daddy."

"I'll miss you more, Lily-Bug." He said ruffling his daughter's hair.

"Dad," Lily whined teasingly.

"Love you Lils," He said.

"I love you both more, see you at Christmas!" Lily smiled grabbing her trunk and running through the barrier. The scene never ceased to amaze her, the train huffing smoke, families waving goodbye everyone in a rush to get a good compartment. Not that Lily had to worry about it of course; she had her own Head Compartment. She quickly boarded the train and waited patiently in the Heads Compartment waiting for Remus to show up before the other Prefects. Lily quickly began to organize all of her schedules and diagrams for this year's rounds.

"Oh my precious Lily-Flower!"

"No - no, no, no, no, no!" Lily quickly turned in horror and stared at the intruder. "Potter, what are you doing here?!" Lily asked nervously, dreading the answer.

"Going to school of course. Come on Evans, we've been going to school together for seven years now, you couldn't have forgotten me." The boy said with mock hurt, taking a seat across from his fellow Head.

"You know what I mean!" Lily snapped. "What the bloody hell are you doing here in the Heads Compartment, Potter!"

"My, my, Evans, you still have that amazing fiery red-headed temper that I love. I'm here because _I _am Head Boy." James Potter smirked.

"No you're not! You can't possibly – what was Dumbledore thinking?!" Lily asked running her hand through her hair. No, this wouldn't work at all. All of her plans of Head Girl this year where suddenly crashing around her.

"Who knows what that bloody old bat is thinking," A new voice said strutting in the room and plopping down next to his best mate.

"What are you doing here Black? You can't just waltz in here and act like you own the place." Lily frowned, looking at the admittedly handsome boy in front of her.

"Actually I think I can Evans. Now that my ickle-Jamsie-kins is Head Boy, I can do whatever the hell I want."

"Padfoot for as long as I've known you, you've always done whatever the hell you wanted," Remus Lupin said, joining the others in the Compartment.

"You know what Moony, you are 100 percent right." Sirius Black said with his signature dogish grin.

"Remus, please tell me this is a joke." Lily pleaded looking at Remus through her wide emerald eyes. "Potter can't be Head Boy! Tell me he had least stole your badge!"

"Sorry Lily, James really is Head Boy." Remus shrugged taking a seat next to his favorite Red-Head.

"Thanks Evans for the support, it really means a lot." James said sarcastically, hiding the hurt from her words.

"Where's Wormtail?" Remus asked, hoping to change the subject.

"I thought he was with you," James frowned.

"Padfoot have you seen him?"

"Yeah, last time I saw him a couple of Hufflepuffs were picking on him."

"Hufflepuffs?!" James asked incredulously.

"And you didn't help him?!" Lily yelped.

"Yeah, 'cause Hufflepuffs are _so _dangerous. What'll they do, cover him with their magic fairy dust?"

Lily shook her head in distain for Black's behavior. "Where are those prefects….. they should be here by now." Lily mumbled.

"Er – yeah, 'bout that….. I may or may not have cancelled the prefect meeting." James said sheepishly rubbing his hands through his already messy hair.

"May I ask why?" Lily asked in a eery tone, which caused the other occupants of the Compartment to scoot closer to the door.

"Because I didn't feel like having a meeting now?" James said, but it turned out more into a question.

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO BLOODY STUPID? I SWEAR TO MERLIN, OF ALL THE IDIOTS I COULD HAVE GOTTEN STUCK WITH IT HAD TO BE YOU!? THIS IS RIDICULOUS YOU CAN'T JUST CANCELL THE BLOODY MEETING ITS BLOODY TRADITION!" Lily fumed quickly standing up, her face soon matching the color of her hair. "I can't even stand to be in the same room as you!" Lily spit out. "I'm going to find the girls."

"Err – you might not be able to do that." Remus said.

"And why not?"

"Because their parents took them out of Hogwarts, saying it was too dangerous." Sirius frowned. "Y'know with all the attacks lately,"

"Oh. And now I'm stuck you - you idiots?"

"Pretty much,"

"Yup,"

"Sounds 'bout right,"

"So now the seventh year girl's dorm will be empty." Lily frowned. The boys exchanged a quick glance that Lily didn't catch.

"Yeah,"

"Guess so."

* * *

The rest of the train ride was spent in silence, nobody daring to say anything else in fear of the red-heads wrath. Peter later joined them, his robes ripped and dirty causing Sirius to make fun of him, ("Pete, mate, there _Hufflepuffs_, not like they were Death-Eaters!") which then caused Lily to smack him. When they boarded off the train and into the carriages, Lily ditched them for some fifth year Ravenclaws. This _definitely _wasn't how Lily pictured the beginning of her seventh year. She expected to be with her friends, giggling and having the time of their lives, finally reaching the top at Hogwarts instead of being the pathetic little first years that they were six years the gaze of the Ravenclaw boys ogling her, Lily wiped a few stray tears away from her eyes.

Of course the sight in front of her _was_ gorgeous. Hogwarts at night from a distance, all the first years in their boats drifting in the water to the best seven years of their lives. Lily only wished that her friends where here to enjoy it with her. When they reached the castle Lily quickly rushed inside to the Great Hall to watch her final sorting at Hogwarts. Much to her displeasure the Marauders sat around her trying to engage in conversation.

"Lily-flower, why didn't you sit with us on the carriages?"

"So Evans, when _is_ our prefect meeting?"

"Padfoot knock it off!"

"Lily – do – do you think you can help me with my Transfiguration homework?"

"Wormtail we haven't even been assigned any work yet."

"Thank Merlin!"

"You're not gonna have a stick shoved up your arse this year, are you Lily-flower?"

"Nah she'll be good, I'll tame her."

"You keep telling yourself that Prongs."

"Shut up, Moony!"

"Will you four shut up? We've been sitting for less than a minute and so far you've already managed to piss me off!" Lily hissed.

"Think it's her 'Time of the Month', eh Prongs?" Sirius 'whispered' to James.

"Sirius," Lily said in a sugar sweet voice.

"Yes, Lily-flower?"

"Shut the ruddy hell up!"

"Yes dear,"

"Don't call me that."

And the rest of the sorting continued in the same fashion. One of the Marauders would say or 'whisper' something causing Lily to snap at them. But instead of digging in they had to wait for Dumbledore's beginning of the year speech.

"Welcome all a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin I have a few announcements, the Dark Forest for obvious reasons, is forbidden to all students." Dumbledore said his twinkling eyes sweeping over the Marauders. "Also I am afraid to announce that the Head Boy and Girl's dormitory is –ah – unavailable this year."

"WHAT?!" Lily screeched. This was one of the massive points of becoming Head Girl. Your own private dormitory and Common Room. One in which there was _always _a good place by the fire to sit and study.

"Only due to mysterious circumstances," Dumbledore continued, the twinkle never leaving his eyes. Oh Lily bet she knew what, or should she say who those mysterious circumstances where. She cast her icy gaze over the Marauders who where 'innocently' looking anywhere but at her. How does one manage to destroy an entire tower, in which where one of the Greatest Wizards of our Time could not even fix?! Now she was going to be in the seventh year girl's dormitory all by herself. This year was turning into one entire joke. Angry tears threatened to spill over Lily's eyes. "I'd also like to introduce some new transfer students," what? Transfers at Hogwarts? That's never happened before, Lily thought. Immediately the Great Hall broke out into whispers. "They both vary from Beauxbatons Academy and Durmstrang. I'd like to begin with Mr. Draco De Lune from Beauxbatons."

"Oi, Prongs, reckon any hot French girls will transfer?" Sirius asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Unless the name Draco sounds like a woman to you Padfoot, go for it." Remus said.

"Or if you swing that way, y'know its cool Pads, I'll support you." James said grinning.

Lily's eyes were soon drawn, like everybody else's, to the pale boy that walked, no – strutted into the Great Hall as if he'd been there his entire life. He looked like a Slytherin, acted (so far) like a Slytherin and Lily even bet that he talked like a Slytherin. Someone even said –rather loudly- "Looks like Hogwarts just got one more, stinking, Slytherin." Lily couldn't have agreed more. When the boy, Draco, had the Sorting Hat on his head, his face immediately turned into a nasty scowl. To Lily the boy was slightly attractive, but the scowl ruined what little attractiveness he had. He looked as if he was even – arguing – with the hat. How odd. His sorting was longer than most, but not by that much. The hat soon shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" which cause most of the hall to clap, but in a confused manner. How could that pale boy possibly be a Gryffindor? He had all the Slytherin traits. All black clothes on and even a scowl.

"He looks like ol' Luscious doesn't he?" James said.

"Yeah, he does." Remus said.

"Where are his Hogwarts robes?" Lily muttered to herself before shaking her head. Much to the Marauders and her disappointment he came over, scowl in place, and sat next to Sirius.

"Oi, cheer up mate," James said looking at Draco. "You're in Gryffindor, the best house in all of Hogwarts." Draco just sneered at him causing Sirius and Lily to roll their eyes.

"Next, Miss Hermione Granger from Durmstrang!" Dumbledore announced. Draco snorted. We all looked at him curiously.

"A friend of yours?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't say that," Draco muttered speaking from the first time.

"You don't sound French." Lily said to him.

"And your point is?" The boy challenged. Lily raised her hands in defense.

"Just curious," she muttered.

"Never thought I'd see a girl from Durmstrang," Peter said.

"Me neither," James agreed. The girl soon made her appearance into the room. She _was_ beautiful, anyone could see that. Would all of these strange transfers be as gorgeous? Her skin, like Draco's was pale, but instead of blonde hair she had chestnut hair falling in beautiful curls just past her shoulders. She was also extremely petite. Sirius's jaw dropped (a hard feat to accomplish).

"Mate," He said turning to look at Draco, "You have to introduce me to her." Sirius said almost begging.

"You want to know Granger?!" Draco asked with distaste clear on his tongue. Lily frowned. Why would he be so rude to the girl? She looked nice enough, she didn't strut in like Draco, in fact, she looked rather scared. Not that Lily could blame her, having hundreds of eyes staring at you.

"Yeah I think I do," Sirius said. "How could you not?" He suddenly turned to James, "Prongs, mate, you can't tell me that she isn't to die for."

"Your right, Padfoot," James said, Lily's stomach ached for a moment, "but I'm already in love, with my Lily-Flower."

"Sod off, Potter." Lily hissed.

"Potter?" Draco asked raising a pale blonde eyebrow.

"Oops, sorry mate," James said sheepishly. "James Potter,"

"Sirius Black,"

"Remus Lupin,"

"Peter Pettigrew,"

"Lily Evans, Head Girl." Lily said proudly. "And that git over there is unfortunately Head Boy, so if you have any problems please feel free to ask."

"Or not,"

"Potter!"

"Interesting….." The pale boy drawled staring at James and Lily curiously.

Hermione's sorting took a bit less time then Draco's and it was no surprise really when the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"I kinda expected Ravenclaw," Remus admitted.

"Hello," She said softly coming over to the group and sitting next to James. "Hermione Granger," The group introduced themselves to her like they had previously done to Draco, except this time Sirius's was a bit more…. embellished.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you Hermione, so rare to find someone of you beauty." He said kissing her knuckles causing a light blush to fall over her pale cheeks. Draco scoffed.

"Draco De Lune, in case you didn't know."

"Oh, of course, how could I forget someone like _you_, Draco." She said with slight sarcasm.

"Harry Williams from Durmstrang Academy!"

The boy who walked in next was almost impossible to describe to Lily. He looked _exactly_ like James; they could've been twins, from the messy hair to the glasses to the somewhat lanky build. To see a person's eye color from such a distance should be ranged as impossible, but with this boy, you could see his bright green irises from nearly a mile away, the only difference between himself and James.

"Holy _fucking _hell!" Sirius swore looking at the boy.

"Language!" Lily snapped, but she too was looking at the boy.

"James, mate, he's your twin!" Remus exclaimed in shock.

"What's going on?" Peter fussed looking between the two with a worried expression on his face. When Lily looked over to see the transfers reactions she saw Draco simply staring at James and Hermione biting her nails and looking at the new boy, Harry.

"Is he one of your friends?" Lily asked the girl kindly. Hermione was startled slightly by Lily's voice but nodded.

"My best friend," She said softly.

"He looks exactly like my mate, James here." Sirius said.

"He does, doesn't he?" Hermione asked herself softly, a small smile on her pretty features. Draco scoffed, again. What doesn't that boy scoff at? Lily though sourly. Harry's sorting was by far the quickest, but as soon as he left the stool his confused expression never left his face. He saw his friends and sat down next to Hermione, right across from Lily.

"Didn't expect to see you here, De Lune," The James impersonator said, smirking at the blonde.

"Should've known that _you_ would be here, Golden Boy," Draco smirked at his rival.

"Oh sod off," Hermione hissed putting an arm around Harry.

"Make me!"

"I think I will,"

"Feisty and beautiful," Sirius smirked. For the first time Harry looked up into the face of his Godfather. Hermione's heart broke as she saw Harry's face, he looked so happy and yet so crushed at the same time. Sirius _had _changed in Azkaban. Here now in 1977, he was drop dead gorgeous. His shiny black hair barely reached his shoulders, his stunning grey gaze held Harry's emerald one. He had defined features and a muscular Quidditch build. "Wow, you really _do _look like James,"

"James?" Harry questioned. Both Lily and Hermione noticed the anxiety in his voice but also the fear.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that mate, James Potter at your service," James said reaching his hand over for Harry to grab his hand. Harry shakily shook his own father's hand.

"Harry Williams," he announced. Hermione noticed that both father and son were studying each other rather closely and that most of their little group seemed to be watching the exchange.

"This is _so _weird!" Wormtail exclaimed, his beady eyes watching the two young men. Harry quickly released his father's hand and fixed his glare to the plump boy. Hermione shivered a bit. The few times that Harry had glared at her had been excruciating. Harry without a doubt had the scariest glare Hermione had ever seen. The beady eyed boy immediately cowered under the glare.

"Oi, man up, Pete!" Sirius said clapping him on the back.

"Sirius Black, and this here is Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and the –oh-so-wonderful- Lily Evans, Head Girl." Sirius said pompously at the end.

"Pleasure," Lupin said.

"I can introduce myself, Black." Lily hissed before quickly shaking Harry's hand. Harry nodded numbly as he stared at his mother.

"Whoa, you two have the same eye-color." Remus commented.

"We do, don't we?" Harry asked still staring at his mother, his own eyes welling up with tears.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked Harry softly.

"Yeah – I'm fine," Harry said. Sirius watched the exchange with jealousy burning into his stomach. Where they dating? Wait – no why did he care? Sirius Black didn't _date_ anyone.

"Are you two dating?" James asked speaking the unspoken question. Draco, once again, snorted.

"Is that all you ever do?" Hermione hissed at him.

"Yup,"

"No, Harry and I are not dating."

"Yeah, were just really close friends,"

"And finally, I applaud you all to give a warm welcome to Miss Tonks Williams from Durmstrang academy! And before you all get even more curious, a terrible trait I'm afraid, she is the sister of Mr. Harry Williams." Dumbledore announced for the final time.

"You have a sister?" Remus asked Harry politely.

"Is she hot?" Sirius cut in. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Er – I'm not too comfortable answering that," Harry said shifting uncomfortably. As soon as Tonks stepped into the hall, the loudest of the whispers broke out.

"Look at her hair!"

"Gross, another transfer,"

"Bloody hell!"

"Odd little thing isn't she?"

"A pretty bird!"

"Durmstrang!?"

"Who dresses like _that_?"

"She doesn't look like her brother at all!"

"Your right!"

"She is fit!"

"Wow!"

As soon as the girl heard these whispers though, her hair turned into a flaming red color. If possible _even_ more whispers broke out.

"Oh Tonks!" Hermione moaned putting her face into her hands.

"Should've expected that," Harry muttered to himself.

"She's a Metamorphmagus!"

"Wow!"

"How do you suppose she is one, but her brother isn't?"

"That's hot!"

"Their supposed to be extremely rare!"

"No, my cousin Dora is one!" Sirius said excitedly bouncing in his seat like a small child.

"I thought they were extinct!" Lily frowned.

"They're not some sort of _breed_." Hermione frowned, thinking of all the times Tonks had lightly scolded her for thinking that way.

"You're telling me," Draco smirked.

"Can you ever be nice?" Hermione asked him.

"No, not really,"

Tonks sat on the stool patiently. Her sorting was about the average length. "What house do you reckon she'll be in?" James asked Harry and Hermione, completely ignoring Draco.

"Hufflepuff," Harry said without missing a beat.

"I'm not so sure about that one," Hermione frowned, thinking about Draco being in Gryffindor.

"Alright it's a bet," Harry smirked at Hermione.

"Harry! I am most certainly _not_ betting with you,"

"Scared, Granger?" Draco said from across the table.

"No,"

"Then what's wrong with a little bet?"

"Fine, five gallons."

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat called out.

"Ha!" Hermione said smirking at Harry. "Pay up,"

"Fine, I'll do it later."

"I'll make sure you remember it," Draco said, smirking.

"Thanks,"

"Hello, loves," Tonks smirked before gracefully taking a seat next to Lily. "Brother," she winked at Harry.

"Tonks," Harry acknowledged.

"Now let the feast, begin!" Dumbledore said clapping his hands together. The four house table's immediately filled themselves up with every possible food you could think of. Chicken, steak, vegetables, fruit, corn, mashed potatoes and everything else filled the tables.

"Wow," Tonks said, eyes wide, pretending to be amazed.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Lily said. "I feel the same way, every year."

"It is," Harry agreed.

"Yeah, bloody amazing," Draco muttered. Hermione sent him a dark look.

"Oh sorry, never properly introduced myself, Tonks Williams.

"An unusual name," Remus said. "Remus Lupin," Tonks his hand eternally squealing. This was Remus. _Her_ (well she at least hoped) Remus.

"It is," Tonks agreed.

"It's the surname of my cousin," Sirius said. "Sirius Black. She's also a metamphormagus."

"Cool,"

"James Potter,"

"Lily Evans, Head Girl."

"Peter Pettigrew,"

"Lily-flower why must you always include that in your name,"

"_Because_ Black, I am Head Girl and unlike _some_ people I take pride in being a head," Lily said helping herself to some potatoes. Harry smirked into his food, knowing very well that he had heard that tone from Hermione many- a –time before.

"What year are you all in?" Remus asked curiously.

"Seventh year," Hermione replied shortly. (Sirius muttered something that surprisingly sounded like "Score!")

"You decided to transfer during your final year?" Remus asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow.

"Not all of us have a choice," Tonks said. They nodded in understanding, thinking she was referring to Voldemort's attacks. The rest of the meal continued in the same manner, light chatter and light teasing. When the meal was finished and everyone was heading back to their Common Rooms, Lily had offered to escort the new transfers to Gryffindor Tower. They politely declined and stayed behind the others, claiming that they wanted to explore more.

"Let's go to the Room of Requirement," Hermione said pulling the others along behind her.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Because we need to discuss some things, let's go. _Now_."

* * *

**A/N Alright, hey, so sorry for the long wait. The beginning of this chapter was impossibly hard for me to get right and I'm still not very pleased with it. The story should start rolling a bit more now and in the next chapter we'll have more of the travelers thoughts of the entire situation and being with the Marauders and such. **

**Thoughts?**


End file.
